


Sleeping Over

by ComatoseButAudible



Category: Adam Driver SNL Universe, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, F/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Panty Kink, Sleepover AU, sleepover, slumber party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComatoseButAudible/pseuds/ComatoseButAudible
Summary: Look, I thought that SNL slumber party skit was going to go a different way. Here’s the crackfic smuttastic skit we deserved. Yes I’m trash. Yes, everyone involved in the smut is of legal age.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 26
Kudos: 211





	1. Chapter 1

“Are you sure your parents won’t care if we sleep over?” Rey Jackson asked, pulling her car into the driveway of Rose Tico’s house. 

“It’ll be fine. My parents passed away when I was younger. I lived with my guardian and sister until I left for college, but he won’t care either. Besides, he’s off with his girlfriend for the weekend,” Rose said, unbuckling her seatbelt. “Come on guys, it’ll be fine. There’s even a theater room in the basement. We’ll order some pizza and watch some movies. Forget Valentine’s, we’re going to have the best Galentine’s Day together.”

Rey shrugged, then got out of the car as well. “Sounds good to me. Any chance he has a liquor cabinet we can raid?”

“Dibs on the tequila,” Kaydel quipped, slinging her overnight bag onto her shoulder. 

“No, you’re cut off from tequila. I’m not holding your hair all night again,” Jannah said. “You’re limited to rum or vodka.”

Kaydel’s nose scrunched, but she did not argue. Jannah was not wrong. They have each been on bathroom duty with Kaydel when she starts drinking tequila and it always ended the same. 

Rose unlocked the house and turned on the lights. It was night and day from the dorm room Rey shared with her. It was immaculately clean, no piles of clothes or papers left haphazardly around. The scent of cologne and pine cleaner filled the air. This home was overwhelmingly masculine and a small part of her wanted to mess it up. To make it less perfect. 

“Bathroom is upstairs, first door on the left. My bedroom is across the hall from it. There’s a guest room to the left as well. To the right is Ben’s rooms and the linen closet. Over there,” she gestured to an entry way on the other side of the living room. “Is the kitchen. Follow me and I’ll take you to the theater room.”

They followed Rose to the other side of the staircase to another flight of steps that led downstairs. Rey tried to hide her awe at the sight of the theater room this Ben guy had set up in the basement. The screen was massive, bigger than anything she had ever seen in a house before. One wall was filled with DVD and Blu-Ray cases, the opposite covered in movie posters. Six oversized theater chairs were set up in the center, looking more comfortable than any of the seats in the discount theater she frequented. She could not imagine growing up in a home that had this, half the time her foster home did not even have a television. 

“Rose, this is awesome,” Jannah said. 

“You guys go ahead and pick out some movies and I’ll order the pizza,” Rose grinned. “The bottom two shelves are my movies, but Ben has pretty good taste for a guy.”

“Is it cool if I take a shower? I didn’t have a chance after dance practice,” Rey asked. 

“Yeah, it’s upstairs, the linen closet to the right will have clean towels.”

“Thanks!” Rey set down her overnight bag and grabbed out her pajamas to change into. 

As the other three discussed pizza toppings, something Rey did not have an opinion on, she retraced their steps. Curiosity got the better of her and she walked around the living room, looking at photos that were placed on the mantle near the fireplace. In each one, a tall, dark-hair man seemed to dominate the picture, towering over the others. He was massive, even more muscular than the football players at school. 

In the first photo, he was with two older people who looked similar to him, his parents would be her guess. He shared his fathers smirk. In another photo he was dressed in a flannel shirt, standing in front of a log cabin. _He probably split those logs with his bare hands,_ Rey thought. There were a few pictures with him standing next to Rose and her sister Paige. Birthdays, graduations, he looked as proud of them as if they were actually his daughters even though he was only old enough to be a brother. The last photo had him standing next to a tall blonde woman. She was easily the most beautiful woman Rey had ever seen. It was like seeing Freya in human form. They were smiling at the camera, but unlike the other photos, his smile did not reach his eyes. 

“Interesting...” Rey said quietly, her voice trailing off. This must be the girlfriend. She could not be more different. Tall, voluptuous...those curves were definitely not an illusion created by padding and underwire. 

Did the woman in the photo live here or did she have her own place? This house did not have much of a feminine touch, but perhaps that’s how she liked it. Rey left the mantle and walked back to the staircase. Up the stairs and to the right, Rose had said. 

The linen closet was filled with shades of grey. Grey blankets, grey towels, grey sheets. She took two grey towels and carried them to the room on the right. As soon as she opened the door she knew she chose the wrong one. This was not the bathroom, it was _his_ room. Ben’s room. The scent of cologne was stronger, as if it had seeped into the walls and the wood years ago. 

Rey knew she should close the door and look for the bathroom, but instead she stepped further inside, closing the door behind her. The room was an extension of the closet, more grey with furniture so dark it almost looked black. She had expected hardwood floors like she had seen throughout the house so far, but instead the floor was covered in the thickest, plushest carpet. 

Toeing out of her sneakers, she let her feet sink into the carpet. It was lush, nothing like the sandpaper-like carpet at her last foster home. She walked over to the closet and opened the door. Where his linens were grey, his wardrobe was black. Black suits, black button downs, black jeans, black sweaters, black belts, black shoes. The only reprieve came in the form of a grey dress shirt, the buffalo plaid flannel from the photo, and a sweater that was so dark green it appeared black until it was next to a black sweater. 

Rey’s fingers brushed a sweater. The wool was softer and finer than anything she owned. On impulse she pulled it from the hanger and brought it to her nose. The clean smell of soap mixed with the faint smell of cologne filled her nose. She started to rehang the sweater, but hesitated. He had an entire closet filled with them. Surely he would not even notice if Rey borrowed it. 

Draping it over her arm with her pajamas, Rey left his closet, shutting off the light. She was halfway to the master bathroom when she paused, glancing at the bed. It was definitely a bed made for a giant. Nothing like her twin size bed. Before she could talk herself out of it, Rey set her clothes at the end of the bed before sitting at the edge. She bounced a few times, but she did not feel springs like she was used to. Rey bounced again before falling back against the bed. This was definitely memory foam. Her fingers ran along the comforter, the fabric somehow even softer than that of his sweater. Despite these comforts, everything was still overwhelmingly masculine. He does not live with his girlfriend then. 

For some reason that made her feel a bit better. His girlfriend was beautiful, but just seemed wrong for him. Not that it was any of her business. She did not know either of them. 

Pushing off the bed, Rey grabbed the towels and went into the master bathroom. A large walk in shower was at one end, but the focal point of the bathroom was the tub. It was easily as big as her bed. If it was not for all her friends waiting down stairs, she would fill the tub and spend the rest of the night soaking in it. As it was, she had already spent enough time being nosy. She would have to make the shower quick otherwise Rose might come looking for her. 

She pulled off her T-shirt and bra, leaving them in a pile on the floor. Rey stripped out of her leggings, adding them to the pile. Shimmying out of her panties, little more than a scrap of lace from a discount bin, she kicked them towards the rest of the clothes and stepped into the shower. Turning on the water, she yelped as cold water hit her from two different directions. She moved to the side, avoiding the spray until the water heated. 

Stepping underneath the shower heads, Rey took turns opening each soap bottle and sniffing them until she decided which she wanted to use. She vaguely recognized the names on the bottles as something pricey. As she lathered her hair, she had to admit, it felt better than her VO5 from the dollar store. When she finished rinsing off the shampoo and added some conditioner, she was surprised at how little she needed in comparison to what she usually used. 

“If I ever get a decent amount of tips from the coffee shop, I’m splurging for this,” she said to herself as she rinsed out the conditioner. 

Rey reached for the washcloth and cursed. That is what she forgot to grab. She hesitated for a moment, then grabbed the grey cloth and wet it. She’s already using his shower and soap, may as well just use the washcloth he had in the shower. Rey squirted some soap into the cloth, she could not even pronounce the name of it, and started to rub her body with it. It smelled like his cologne and she wondered if it would cling to her skin after she dried off. The Suave body wash she used never smelled after she washed off, but it made her skin feel squeaky clean for a dollar, so it had that going for it. 

Turning off the shower, she wrapped a towel around her hair and another around her body. Picking up her leggings, shirt, and bra, she carried them back into the bedroom so she could get dressed. Rey had grown used to just wearing an oversized shirt to bed with nothing underneath, but since she was at a slumber party, she pulled on a pair of shorts. They barely covered her bottom and her shirt was longer than they were, but it was something.

Rey balled her clothes and the sweater up in one arm, the two damp towels in her other arm. She picked up her shoes and flicked the light switch off. As she opened the door, she heard Rose’s voice call up to her. 

“Rey, would you mind helping me carry down the blankets and pillows?”

“Sure! Hey, where should I put these towels?” Rey asked as Rose climbed the steps. 

“I’ll take them. Here, I’ll trade you.” The towels were replaced with a stack of blankets that Rose piled in her arms on top of her clothes. “I’ll grab a couple more blankets and pillows and I’ll meet you downstairs. Jannah and Kaydel were trying to decide between The Princess Bride and The Hunger Games.”

“Ugh, The Hunger Games?”

“Kaydel’s choice,” Rose said with a neutral expression. 

“I’m going to veto that choice. No Hunger Games, no Twilight, no John Green movies, and absolutely no Nicholas Sparks movies.”

Rose laughed. “I’ll let you break that news.”

Rey grinned and went down the steps carefully. She could hear Jannah and Kaydel starting to argue over which movie they were going to watch first. She set the blankets down on one of the chairs, then placed her clothes into her bag. 

“Sorry, you two, but we’re not watching either of those. It’s Galentines. We’re watching Bridesmaids, Ghostbusters, and Oceans 8,” she said. “No romance movies. And yes, Kaydel, I’m qualifying The Hunger Games as romance.”

“Fine, but only because I like Melissa McCartney and I think Kate McKinnon is cute,” Kaydel said. 

“Ghostbusters first. There’s just something attractive about Chris Hemsworth as a mimbo,” Jannah agreed. 

They were interrupted by a soft plop and watched as a second pillow flew down the steps to land next to the first. Two more followed, followed by Rose carrying more blankets. “Alright, pizza has been ordered, we all have pillows and blankets, and...” she paused, lifting up the top blanket. “I snagged a bottle of Ben’s rum. We can mix it with the soda in the mini fridge. I think he still has snacks over there too. So, what are we watching?”

“Ghostbusters,” Rey grinned. “No romantic movies so you don’t have to think about that stupid boy anymore.”

“Finn isn’t-“ Rose started. 

“He broke up with you, so he’s stupid. Do you know how to get this thing turned on? I don’t want to mess anything up.”

As Rose got the movie started, Rey started passing out blankets and pillows. Using a remote to dim the lights, Rose claimed the seat next to Rey and pressed the play button. It did not take long before they were all laughing along to the movie. When the doorbell rang, Rose went upstairs to get the pizza and Rey paused the movie. 

“I’m going to get a drink, did you guys want anything?”

“Whatever mixes good with the rum Rose brought,” Kaydel said. 

Rey opened the mini fridge and pulled out a couple cans of Coke. She poured rum into four glasses, then added the soda on top, using a straw to stir them. Carefully carrying the cups back, she passed them out to Kaydel and Jannah. The smell of pepperoni pizza announced Rose’s return. 

“I fixed us a rum and Coke,” Rey told her, putting her drink into the cup holder. “That smells so good, I could literally eat an entire pizza myself.”

“Which is why I bought three,” Rose teased. “I don’t know how you’re able to pack away so much and stay so skinny.”

“Luck,” Jannah said. 

“Good genetics,” Kaydel chimes in. 

“I just have a fast metabolism,” Rey said, taking the first piece. “Thank you for doing this Rose. I think we all needed a girls night.”

“Thank you guys for dropping your plans to hang out with me.”

“Are you kidding? We wouldn’t rather be anywhere else.”

“Alright, before you get too mushy, I’m putting the movie back on,” Jannah teased. 

They were nearly at the end of Ghostbusters when they heard a door close. Rose paused the movie and they looked at each other. 

“What was that?” Kaydel asked. 

“I don’t know,” Rose said. “I locked the door.”

“Are you sure?” Jannah asked. 

“I’m pretty sure,” Rose said as the floor creaked above them. 

“What do we do?”

“Go upstairs and see who it is,” Rey said at the same time Kaydel answered. 

“Call 911.”

“I’ll go upstairs and check. If I’m not back in 2 minutes, call 911,” Rey whispered. 

“I’ll go with you,” Rose stood. “I think Ben still has his baseball bat in the closet over here.”

Rose quietly opened the door to a small closet and pulled out a wooden bat. Rey took it from her. “Stay behind me,” she said, moving silently up the steps. 

As they rounded the corner to the living room, Rey caught sight of a tall figure in the darkened room. “Stop right there! Who are you?”

The figure seemed to get even taller as it stood still. “I should be asking you the same thing. Why are you in my house?” A deep voice rumbled back, taking a step towards her. 

“Ben?” Rose said, drawing up besides Rey. “I thought you were going to the cabin for the weekend.”

Ben took another step forward, the light from the foyer illuminating his face. Rey sucked in a breath. He was even more attractive in person. Large hands reached out and wrapped around the baseball bat, taking it from her. His fingers brushed her skin and she pulled back as if he had burned her.

“What are you doing here?” Ben asked. 

“We were just having a girls night. Pizza, movies. Just a break from the dorms.”

“I see...” He said, his eyes sliding down Rey’s body before turning his attention back to his ward. 

“So why aren’t you spending the weekend with Gwen? I thought you were-“ Rose started. 

“We broke up at dinner,” he said, his tone making it clear he did not want to discuss anything further. 

Rose moved past Rey and gave him a hug. He put an arm around the petite young woman, but his eyes were on Rey again. Rey felt parts of her body begin to tighten under that steady gaze. She did not need a mirror to know her hardening nipples were outlined by her thin T-shirt. 

“Did you want to come watch movies with us? We still have pizza left and we’re about to put on Bridesmaids,” Rose offered, pulling away from the hug and taking his attention away from Rey.

His eyes were soft as he shook his head. “You girls enjoy your night. I’d only be in the way. I’ll make pancakes in the morning.”

“With chocolate chips?”

“With chocolate chips,” he agreed. 

“There’s four of us,” Rose grinned. “Thanks, Ben. And if you need to talk, I’m here for you. Come on, Rey. Let’s get back before Kaydel calls them police.”

“Good night, Rose. Rey,” he said. 

A shiver slid down Rey’s spine hearing her name on his lips. This was not good. She was going to need a cold shower. Ben was basically Rose’s Dad or older brother. Definitely, without a doubt, off limits. 

Rey followed Rose back down the steps, but as they started Bridesmaids, Rey was preoccupied with the man upstairs and the way he looked at her. Fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

_This is without a doubt the worst Valentine’s Day I’ve ever had,_ Ben Solo thought as he pulled into his subdivision. He had everything planned out. A romantic dinner with Gwen, a proposal over dessert, and a weekend away at the cabin. What could go wrong? 

She could dump him before their soup arrived. Which she did. Apparently there was someone else and that someone just happened to be his lifelong rival, Poe Dameron. The most emotion Ben had ever seen her exhibit in the two years they were together was when she confessed her feelings for the other man. 

Gwendolyn was not cold, precisely. She was just not given to displays of emotion or affection which is why she was perfect for him. Gwen was the opposite of his parents. They never argued and whenever they needed to make a decision, they talked it out. Gwen was...comfortable. 

As Ben rounded the corner onto his street, a vehicle he has never seen before was parked in his driveway. He slowed to a stop, pulling in behind the vehicle. Turning off the engine, Ben reached over to his glove compartment, pulling out his handgun. He turned off the safety as he got out of the vehicle, keeping the gun at his side. Whoever broke into his home, picked the wrong house on the block. 

He unlocked the door, entering with the gun first. Ben closed the door behind him, purposely making it slam to draw the attention of whomever was in his house. Keeping his gun aimed slightly downward, he walked through the foyer and living room towards the kitchen, making sure he was walking loud enough for others to hear him. Circling back on silent feet, Ben waited in the shadows of the living room. 

It did not take long before he heard hushed whispers and the soft padding of feet on hardwood floors. A woman wearing a white shirt and it appeared like nothing else stepped into the light, carrying a baseball bat. 

“Stop right there! Who are you?” The woman asked. 

Ben straightened, his finger turning the safety back on as he tucked the gun into his waistband at the small of his back. She was a fierce little thing, he had no doubt she was willing to use the bat, _his_ bat. 

“I should be asking the same. Why are you in my house?” He asked, taking a step towards her. That’s when he realized Rose was standing behind her. 

He heard his ward speaking, but as he closed the distance between himself and them, his focus was on the other woman. “What are you doing here?” Ben asked, his eyes meeting hazel ones. 

Reaching out, he took the bat from her. When the tips of his fingers brushed her skin, he swallowed hard. She is dangerous.

“So why aren’t you spending the weekend with Gwen? I thought you were-“ Rose began to ask when she pulled away. 

Ben looked away from the other woman. “We broke up at dinner,” was all he said. He did not want to discuss it, he still had to process it. 

Before he realized what was happening, Rose was hugging him. He held the bat loosely at his side, putting an arm around Rose. His eyes were back on Rose’s companion as he returned the hug. Who _was_ she?

Her cheeks looked slightly pink as she met his gaze. Ben’s eyes slid down her body. Was she really just wearing an oversized T-shirt in a stranger’s house? The way the light illuminated her it made the top half of the shirt nearly transparent. 

Rose was talking to him, but he was not paying attention. She was asking him to join their slumber party. One look at the other girl told him just how bad of an idea that was. Especially when she was giving him those big eyes. 

Ben shook his head, taking a step back. “You girls enjoy your night. I’d only be in the way. I’ll make pancakes in the morning,” he said, shifting the bat in his grip. 

“With chocolate chips?” Rose asked with a grin. 

“With chocolate chips,” he agreed. 

“There’s four of us. Thanks, Ben. And if you need to talk, I’m here for you. Come on, Rey. Let’s get back before Kaydel calls them police.”

So _this_ was Rey. When Rose came home over Christmas break, she filled him in on her roommate Rey and could not stop talking about her. He was happy to see her coming out of her shell and at the time he was grateful to Rey for doing what he tried for years to accomplish. But she was not what he expected at all. 

This was the same Rey who worked in a mechanics shop in high school? The one that was admitted to college on a dance scholarship and surprised even Rose by going to school for engineering. He was right, she was dangerous and she was someone he needed to avoid for the next 16 hours until he could usher her and Rose’s other friends out the door. 

“Good night, Rose. Rey,” he said. 

When they turned to leave, his eyes were drawn to Rey. She had a dancer’s walk. She was also wearing the shortest pair of shorts under that shirt he had ever seen. His pants tightened at the brief glimpse of her bottom. 

After they disappeared downstairs, Ben carried the bat to the closet by the door. It was nice to see Rose, but the timing could not be worse. All he wanted was to sit down with his Civil War documentary and polish off a bottle of whiskey. Now he had a houseful of women. 

He shook his head, walking up the staircase. Since the evening was a bust, he would just take a shower, change into something more comfortable than a suit, then watch his documentary. Perhaps he could at least end it on a decent note. If not, he’ll just drink more whiskey. 

Closing his bedroom door behind him, he flipped the lock. He did not anticipate any of the women bothering him, but in case they got lost on the way to the bathroom, he did not want them walking in on him naked. _Although I wouldn’t be opposed to Rey..._ He pushed that thought aside. 

Ben removed his suit and draped it over a chair, then went to his closet. He pulled a black T-shirt and a pair of sweatpants from hangers and carried them to the bathroom. Placing the pile of clothes on the sink, he slid off his boxers. As he bent down to pick them off the floor, a scrap of light pink fabric caught his eye. He tossed the boxers towards the hamper and picked up the pink lace. It took him a moment to realize he was holding someone’s thong. 

“What?” He said, his fingers hooking in the material and straightening it. It was not Gwen’s. He was certain about that. He did not think it belonged to Rose either. Who was in his bathroom?

Ben set the thong next to his clothes. After his shower he would just go downstairs and ask. He reached into the shower and turned on the water, giving it a minute to heat up before stepping under the spray. 

His eyes closed and immediately his thoughts drifted towards Rey. Was that thong hers? He hardened further at the thought of her creamy skin in the lace. From what he could see of her ass it was perfect. 

“Fuck,” he growled, his eyes opening. He just ended a long term relationship and instead of thinking about the woman who was supposed to be his fiancée, he was thinking about Rose’s college friend. What was wrong with him?

One look at his cock told him _exactly_ what was wrong. How long had it been since he last got laid? Between his business trips and Gwen’s distance, it had been while. Christmas? No, Gwendolyn was off in Aspen with her parents at Christmas. Thanksgiving? He was in Tel Aviv for Thanksgiving. Had it really been six months since he had sex? No wonder he was acting like a school boy. 

His hand wrapped around his length and he gave it a slow stroke. It was just masturbation. No one was going to know. He could just rub out his erection and that would be it. Guys think about all sorts of things when jerking off...

Ben’s thumb slid over his slit, then slid back down his shaft. He could just imagine Rey walking into the bathroom, wearing nothing but that ridiculously large shirt. No, wearing _his shirt_ and those panties. Her eyes on him as she inched up the hem of his shirt, the fabric skimming the thighs he wanted to touch, then giving him the first glimpse of the pink lace covering her mound. He would be on his knees for her before the shirt was even over her head. 

His hand moved quicker over his length, a groan escaping as he thought about pressing his mouth against her sex, his tongue moving over the fabric that was already wet with her arousal. She would be wet for him, of that he was sure. Was she down stairs right now? Hiding her hand under the blanket and touching herself while her friends watched the movie? She looked at him like she wanted him, with those wide, doe eyes. 

He pressed a hand against the role of the shower, squeezing the head of his cock with each stroke. Ben would press his hand to her mouth, quieting her moans as he buried his tongue inside her. How long would it take for her to fist her hands in his hair as she moved against his mouth? 

“Fuck...Rey,” he hissed. He was so close, his hips rocking, meeting his strokes. What would his name sound like on her lips when she came? Would she whimper? Moan? Scream? 

He squeezed the head of his cock, his thumb rubbing the sensitive spot on the underside. Thoughts of Rey’s tongue mimicking the motion sent him over the edge. His seed coated the tile and his abdomen. Ben squeeze again, a rope of cum sliding down his hand.

“Fuck,” he said, his breathing ragged. He exhaled, then released his cock, turning back to the water to wash the mess away. 

Ben quickly washed his body before stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around his hips. He was ashamed to admit that was the best climax he’d had in a long time. It was easily the most relaxed he had been in weeks. 

When he finished toweling off, he pulled on his pajama bottoms and the T-shirt, then tucked the panties into his pocket and headed downstairs. His first stop was the kitchen to get a glass and the Glenlivet whiskey he had been saving for a day like this. He was already pouring a glass as he walked into the living room and by the time he brought up the documentary he had saved, Ben finished it. 

He thought about the panties in his pocket and decided to pour a second shot before confronting Rose and her friends. After emptying the glass, he considered a third before telling himself he just needed to get it over with. 

Walking down the steps, he knocked on the wall halfway down to announce his presence. 

“Hey ladies. Uh, sorry to interrupt,” he said. One of them paused the movie and four faces turned to look at him. “I’ll let you get back to your movie in just a minute. I just wanted to, uh, talk about something that happened upstairs. I don’t want anyone to think they’re in trouble or anything. But...”

“What is it?” Rose asked, her nose scrunching in confusion. 

Ben reached into his pocket and pulled out the pink thong. “I found this in my bathroom. Did anyone, uh, lose these?”

“Maybe they belong to your girlfriend,” Rey said, her voice like velvet. 

“Ah, no. No. See, Gwen never wore things like this. No, this isn’t hers,” he said. The thought of Gwen in a thong almost made him laugh. 

“Then maybe it’s a good thing she dumped you,” Rey said, a dimple appearing in her cheek. “She sounds incredibly boring.”

“We’re not here to discuss my dating situation. I just wanted to return this,” he gestured with the thong. “To whomever it belongs to.”

“It’s not mine,” Rey said with a grin. “My panties are accounted for.”

“It’s not mine, Ben,” Rose said. 

The other two women shook their heads and joined in the chorus of no’s. 

“Guess they’re yours now,” Rey said. “Is that all?”

Ben inclined his head, holding her gaze. Her lips twitched ever so slightly, as if she was trying not to laugh. _Were_ they her panties?

“Yeah, that’s all. Enjoy the rest of your movie. Goodnight, ladies,” he said and walked back upstairs. 

Ben sat on the couch and started his Civil War documentary. Leaning back against the cushions, he looked at the panties. His fingers brushed the delicate fabric, tracing the flower pattern. They would tear so easily. 

He continued to toy with the material, rubbing his fingers across it absentmindedly as he watched his show. Ben was completely absorbed into a historian discussing the battle of Gettysburg that he did not hear the footsteps walking up behind him. 

“So can I have my panties back or are you going to play with them all night?” Rey’s voice teased next to his ear.


End file.
